wouldn't it be nice if
by mysteryAngel
Summary: every chapter is a new story about the different people of harmony. 1= cranes, 2= bennetts and.... PLEAS R
1. Default Chapter

Author note, this is my first fan fiction so please bear with me!!! Tell my what u think. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, or anything having to do with passions.  
  
Tell me what u think peple!!!!!  
  
The cranes and the..  
  
Rebecca: But Poocky!!! You can't do this to me!!!!! You love me, and I love you. We had so much fun in this bedroom!!! And now you are going to through me, you little pumpkin out alone in the cold streets of harmony. To be with the (wrinkles her face in disgust) those commoners!!!! And worst of all, without even a nice little something for my trouble!!  
  
Julian: Oh go away Rebecca!!!  
  
Rebecca: (shocked and disgusted walks snottily away.  
  
  
  
Three months later  
  
Ethan finally gave in. He loves Teresa and wants to be with her. After he found out that little Ethan is his, they decided to get married, and move in together.  
  
Meanwhile: Gwen meets a Jonathan the oldest of the four crane children. The moment she meets him, she falls in love with him.. Or at least his good looks and money anyways. After a great deal of sucking up, and a prenuptial agreement, Gwen and Jonathan get married.  
  
Ten years later  
  
After 10 years of marriage, Jonathan starts seeing his father and grandfather for who they are. He also starts admiring one of the Bennits. Jessica is sweet, beautiful and smart. She runs her own business, (she took after her mother, and is the owner of the best restaurant in Harmony) and Jonathan finds her incredibly attractive.  
  
Faster then you can say tomato soup cake, Jonathan divorces Gwen and leaves her with nothing more then the clothes on her back. He is sooo furious that Gwen lied to him about the baby (she had it with Ethan but never told him, and said it was jonathans. Ethan is not told the truth ) that he tears up the pre-nup and leaves her broke.  
  
Jonathan a Jessica gets married and has three lovely children. Jessica is a wonderful mother, and they become a happy family.  
  
By this time, Gwen is 35 and homeless. Rebecca is now 60, and doing anything but ageing gracefully. She is wearing her last and only Valentino dress which she has worn soo much it is faded, and filthy. She has white hair, which she cannot afford to die and a wrinkly face. She is finally so desperate that she goes to apply for Pillar's job. Unfortunately for her, Julian (who is old and with Tabitha) just uses her for one last role- playing fling, and then dumps her out, with nothing more then a 20-dollar bill.  
  
Tell me what u think, if you like it, I'll write more!!! Please review!  
  
Bye from the mysteryAngel 


	2. Bennetts

Hi, thank you for the review!  
  
This is a different story, which is not related to the first chapter.  
  
Hope you like it!!!!! Please review (either bad or good)  
  
The Bennett's  
  
Preface: its basically what has happening on the show. but let me add a bit. Miguel and Charity are very much together and in love. Kay id still trying to break tem up, and has done some drastic things. (Forget about her sleeping with him)  
  
It seemed like a typical day at the Bennett's, the sun was shinning, and Mrs. Bennett was making breakfast. .. No one could imagine the chain of events that would change their lives.  
  
It all started when Kay went over to Tabitha's. Her mother has asked her to invite Tabitha's for lunch. She told her mother that she was tired of being her slave, and why didn't she boss "sweet and innocent charity, or Jessica for a change, but secretly, she was happy, that was the chance she needed to get her hands back on the book of spells. She had seen a spell that would allow her to "get rid" of someone who was after your soul mate. Kay, as evil as she was, believed that Miguel was her soul mate, and if it took getting rid of charity for then to be together, so is it!!!  
  
Unfortunately, for Kay, the spell made things worse. If she were really Miguel's soul mate, it would of worked, but because she wasn't. well. lets just say that Charity senced what was happening and caught Kay in the act.  
  
(An hour has passed. Kay did the spell, and so far nothing has happened.)  
  
The doorbell rings and Sam opens the door.  
  
Sam: Can I help you?  
  
Deliveryman: Yes, I am a deliveryman for Potions and beyond. I have a package for miss Kay Bennett. Does she live here?  
  
Sam: (confused) Yes, she does, can I sign for it?  
  
(Sam does, and the man leaves)  
  
Sam: (screaming) KAY GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!!!!!  
  
Kay: Yah dad, what is it this time!!!! (Annoyed)  
  
Sam: this came for you, what are you doing shopping at Potions and beyond? Don't you think there has been enough evil in our lives???  
  
Kay: (surprised and scared of being caught) I didn't order anything, I never even heard of the store  
  
Sam doesn't believe her and opens the box. Suddenly a hologram appears and says: thank you for shopping at Potions and beyond Miss Kay Bennett. If you are really Miguel's soul mate, this will help you kill Charity  
  
Needless to say that with this o light show, and an eye witness report of Kay using the book of spells, the bonnetsts are extremely angry. The end result is that Kay is shipped off to military college for a semester. When she comes back a year later, things have changed. Her parents disown her, and she is homeless without money, or even a tomato soup cake from her mother.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Charity and Miguel go to the local college and both do exceedingly well. After Miguel becomes an accountant (I dune!) and charity becomes a doctor they get married. Because of charity's compassion and maybe a little of spite (she feels bad about sending her cousin to boot camp) and offers her a job as a housekeeper.  
  
Kay, whow scowls at the thought of it is sooo desperate that she takes the job. She hated seeing Miguel and charity before, now, she is forced to watch as they live happily ever after. Even worse, she has to tend to their beck and call. While they live happily ever after in the lap of luxury with three children.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
(Back to 2002)  
  
The Bennetts find out that ivy was blackmailing David. Sam and grace are still happily married and ivy is arrested for blackmail (picture ivy pouting while she mops the floor in striped prison clothes)  
  
John has had a crush on Jessica, but thinking that he was Graces son, has dismissed. Now that they are not related, the two quickly fall in love. After Jessica goes to college and becomes a daycare worker, they get married and have two kids. (Again, not related to the first story)  
  
MEANWILE  
  
(In 2003)  
  
Noah comes back to harmony after finishing his degree. Once again, the happy family is reunited (minus Kay who is still in boot camp) He becomes successful, and almost succeeds as much as the cranes. By now, the joint efforts of Sam and Luis have brought them to justice. Smart Noah is able to become a rich and successful businessman, and takes over the mansion.  
  
  
  
What do u think??????? ;lease reviews I get the more (or less) I do!!!!  
  
Bye from the mysteryAngel 


End file.
